The Burning Desire
by AutumnChe
Summary: Kalos Region. Serena has just turned 17 and moved into Kalos. She now gets assigned to go on her own adventure exploring the Kalos region. Serena still does not know what she is trying to achieve but she hopes that somewhere down the road maybe she will find her dream, but something tends to distract when she meets a man with a mane of fiery hair. Kingsrockshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry for those who are following and thought it was a new chapter i did some heavy revising, fixed up some errors, added some words that had become ghosts and i changed one thing and that was Serena's hair, i decided to keep with the original color since the character is Serena rather than an OC, but in a way she might be OCish... i don't know... i'm honestly going by the pokemon game Serena rather than the show Serena... but don't worry I'm almost done with the next chapter! And for future references cause I won't mention it again.. I don't own Pokemon or the characters sorry!**

* * *

It has only be three days since Serena has moved in. The sun was just barely rising with the light gently peeking in through the window. Serena laid curled up in her sheets with a soft snore as she dreamed of being surrounded by pokemon. When all of a sudden a painful jab landed against her stomach which instantly woke her up to the sight of Flecthling staring at her with an innocent expression.

She grumbled a bit before slowly getting up pressing a finger against the bird's beak with a gentle smile, "Good morning to you too."

Flecthling cawed at her before flying downstairs. She leaned over to the side of the bed and contemplating for a second on getting out but finally relented as she rose up out of bed and stretched her arms in the air looking around her purple room before making her way to her dresser to get dressed.

Within seconds she stood in front of a mirror wearing her black and red dress with black books and a matching red hat. She turned a little in the mirror to make sure everything was okay before smiling and turning around to make her way downstairs.

Once downstairs her mother instantly ran to her, "Morning, Serena! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes!" You smiled softly in reply.

Your mother smiled the same before she let out a sigh and stared at you with sad eyes, "I guess it's about time you got going. Your neighbors are here as well why don't you go say hello to them."

Without a second door you opened the front door to only be met with a boy and girl who instantly turned to you each welcoming you to Vaniville Town. The boy's name was Calem and the girl was Shauna.

Shauna, whom you could instantly well was the preppy and loud one, beamed brightly as she bent over a little, "Guess what!" She didn't even give you time to answer before speaking back up excitedly, "We came to get you!"

Serena titled her head trying to figure out what the girl was talking about but then Calem spoke up, "The renowned Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I heard he has a task for five kids, including us. But I'm surprised he knows who you are. You did just move to Vaniville, after all."

Serena could clearly say that there was one good reason that the Professor would know and that was mainly because her mom was a famous Ryhorn racer. But Serena just smiled and shrugged, while also curious to what the Professor would want with her.

Shauna then spoke up, "We'll wait for you in the next town over! And you know what?! We're going to get... a Pokémon!"

Serena's eyes instantly widen at this. Her first pokemon. After so long she was finally going to get her first pokemon that she can proudly call her own. She couldn't help the excitement that was building up she couldn't wait to see her new pokemon and wondering what it could be or what type it was or if it could even evolve.

Instantly Calem and Shauna ran off to the next town. Within seconds Serena was following them trying to keep in her excitement as she wore a big smile on herfeatures.

When she arrived into the town she saw Calem and Shauna sitting next to two other guys. Slowly Serena went over to them sitting in the chair next to Calem. Calem introduced Serena to the other two in which she found out that the big guy was Tierno and the guy was Trevor. She smiled softly to them before they started to get into a debate on what her nickname will be. Lady S, Li'l S, or S-kins. She was honestly not a fan of any of them so she decided to pick her own and allowed them to call her Sery like the kids back into Sinnoh did when they wanted to play with her.

"Ok! Let's meet our pokemon!" Shauna shouted as she squelled cutely.

Tierno laughed before holding out a bag with three pokeballs in it. Their choices were Fennekin, a fire type; or Chespin, grass type; or Froakie, water type. Serena looked between the three thinking which type will fit her best but finally she picked the one in the middle. The little fire fox. A smile appeared on her face as she held the pokeball in her hands. Her first pokemon...

She looked up to see Shauna choose Chespin and Calem choose Froakie.

Next Trevor handed them each a pokedex the real reason they were being sent out on a journey. Then Tierno gave her a letter that she had to give to her smile she replied with a thank you before standing up and heading out of town.

Before she could make it outside the arch of the town, Shauna stopped her and demanded a battle. Serena was already looking forward to her first battle and already sent out Fennekin in which Fennekin appeared with its cute little sound as it swayed from side to side gently. Shauna did a little twirl before excitedly sending out Chespin. Fennekin crouched down narrowing her eyes at her opponent.

"Fennekin use ember!" Serena shouted as she stood behind Fennekin.

Fennekin's ears drew back as she opened her mouth to reach a fire ball at Chespin immediately hitting it and causing it kneel over from how effective it was. Shauna pouted while throwing her hands down before pointing at Fennekin yelling at Chespin to use tackle. It was a direct hit but Fennekin just shook it off before giving a foxy grin as she began charging at Chespin with Shauna giving the order to use Ember once more. It was another direct hit that led Chespin to faint which cause Shauna to drop to her knees. Fennekin mewled her happiness at winning her battle before leaping toward Serena and jumping into her arms with Serena cooing the small fox while rubbing her cheek against Fennekin. Serena looked into Fennekin eyes and smiled brightly while rubbing her ears gently.

"You did a great job." Serena spoke softly which Fennekin mewled back.

Serena placed Fennekin back down and Shauna came up to her healing Fennekin and giving her congratulations to Serena.

Serena nooded to Shauna before waving as she turned back to go home with Fennekin walking beside her each step of the way.

Soon enough Serena stood in front of her house. She glanced down at Fennekin whom looked at her with a tilt of her head. She bent down to pat Fennekin's head before opening the door to the house allowing the little fox to enter before she did. Just as she entered her mother came to her and was immediately astonished by the little fox that sat on the floor looking up at her.

"Oh! You got your own pokemon! Congratulations!" Serena's mother beamed a smile.

"Thanks." Then Serena remembered the reason she came back. She dug through her bag and found the envelope and handing it to her mother, "It's for you."

"Huh? A letter for me?" Her mother peered at the letter looking from the back to the front. "It says it's from somebody named Sycamore. What could it be? A love letter?"

At this you sweat dropped and shrugged.

Serena's mother opened the letter and started reading the contents, "Wow, what lovely handwriting... Hmm, oh a request... oh, now I see! Serena!"

Serena instantly jumped at being suddenly called upon she replied nervously, "Y-yes...?"

"We've barely unpacked, and all kinds of exciting things are happening! OK! Let's get you and Fennekin ready for your journey!"

Serena watched her energetic mother leave upstairs before shortly coming down with a bag, "Here you are, Serena. I even packed a change of clothes. My, what an unexpected turn of events! It's just like a sudden last burst of speed from a racer in a Rhyhorn race! You made friends! You met your Pokémon! And now you get to take a lap around Kalos! Oh, and don't forget this!" She spoke up catching her breath as she handed Serena a map.

Serena looked at her bag then at the map before placing the map in her bag. She took a deep breath before looking at her mother one last time. Who knows when she will see her again. She remembered all the laps they shared and the times they sat outside with her Rhyhorn teasing each other about anything and everything. She smiled at her mom before hugging her mom tightly. She felt her mom's arms wrap around her and hugging her tightly as well.

"Good luck, little one." Her mom spoke trying to keep her voice even.

Serena looked up at her mom before nodding and breaking the embrace to open the door with Fennekin at her feet. She turned to look at her mother one last time and grinned, "Just you wait! When I return you won't even recognize me!" With that she stormed out and instantly began running to the next town with Fennekin in tow.

Serena's mom stood in front of the door with a sad smile, "That's what I'm afraid of..."

Serena all the way to Route 2 and stood in front of the entrance looking at the area ahead of her. The moment she steps out is the moment her journey begins. Soon wild pokemon will jump out and she will have to battle them. She clenched her hands into fist but she wasn't afraid. No. Her blue eyes drifted to Fennekin who looked up at her and mewled cutely. She had Fennekin with her and together nothing can stop them.

She took one last before charging and instantly coming face to face with a wild Pidgey. The Pidgey glared at the duo before swooping down to tackle Fennekin, but Fennekin quickly dodge and retaliated with an ember that burned some of Pidgey's feathers. But Pidgey kept fighting back and went for another tackle which hit Fennekin. Fennekin brushed off the attack before leaping up and tackling Pidgey. This led the battle to end with Fennekin winning. Serena cooed at Fennekin on a job well done before they continue walking down the path coming face to face with new pokemon and some old ones, but Serena was fine. Her and Fennekin were a great match and they kept pushing onward never backing down.

After a while Serena and Fennekin returned to Aquacorde town to heal Fennekin even though Fennekin seemed to be able to go on forever Serena just thought to just go ahead and head back to heal before continuing. She was actually surprised with the progress being made so far. Fennekin seemed to be growing stronger with each battle and growing more confident. Their teamwork was in sync it was like nothing could come between them. She looked down at Fennekin after getting all healed already heading back to Route 2. She smiled at Fennekin before continuing on.

This time before they could go on they were met with the sights of Shauna and Calem. Serena waved at them before joining them in their discussion.

"Come learn how to catch Pokémon with me!" Shauna exclaimed happily with a slight jump.

Calem nodded before walking into the grass to show them how to catch pokemon.

Serena looked on with a tilt to her head. She already knew how to catch them but she thought she will just humor them after all she was in no rush. Her and Fennekin were having the time of their lives just walking around enjoying the scenery. Fennekin especially loved wiggling her ears to all the new sounds she could hear.

After Calem caught the little fletchling they all separated onto their own journey. Serena remained on Route 2 a little while longer bonding with Fennekin, after a while they moved on to Santalune Forest and was immediately confronted by Shauna who wished to travel with Serena for the duration of the forest. Serena allowed her but this mean she had to get to the other side of the forest, she took her time. Her and Fennekin even forgot that Shauna was following them as they traveled through ever thick and thin inch of the forest enjoying the new competition and battling whichever trainer they came across, but finally they came to the end meeting up with Calem, Trevor, and Tierno. With one step that exited the forest together as some memorable moment.

They stood at the exit discussing what ifs and what nows. Calem seemed set on going to the gym to obtain a badge and becoming the best trainer ever, Tierno wanted to catch more pokemon for some dance routine, and Trevor was set on filling out every inch of the pokedex, as for Shuana she wasn't sure it seems she just wanted to find cute pokemon to play with.

Serena didn't really care much for filling the pokedex or even obtaining gym badges. She was content with herself as long as she had Fennekin by her side, but there was a pokemon she had her eyes set on. She remembered an old couple bringing a pokemon Litleo, a pokemon from Kalos whom she instantly fell in love with, and fortunately for Serena she knew just where to find one.

So she separated from the group and continued on Route 3 exploring ever inch with Fennekin by her side. Fennekin was growing stronger and even learned how to do flame charge. They then ventured into the two of Santalune and instantly went to the pokemon center to heal Fennekin as a simple precaution. Serena walked around the town admiring the beauty of it as well as talking to a few people within the town. She even came across a roller skater girl who was more then willing to give her a pair of roller skates if Serena beat her. Which she did and now it was if Serena was drifting on clouds as she moved around the town. But now for the real reason for coming here.

Without a second thought she drifted to Route 22. The old couple said that was where they met Litleo so this should be the right place to have her own Litleo. Yet after awhile she was starting to lose faith, and she wouldn't even let Fennekin participate in battle because Fennekin was starting to get one hit K.O.s and she didn't want that to happen to Litleo so they had been fleeing from battle. But right when her and Fennekin were going to leave Serena heard a little cry. Instantly she turned around to come face to face with a Litleo who seemed to hold a cocky expression. Serena smiled as she quickly told Fennekin to use 'Scratch'. Fennekin instantly charged but Litleo was quick and moved out of the way. There was a certain gleam in Litleo's eyes as it stared at its new competition. Without even a second passing Litleo charged using 'Tackle' which knocked Fennekin to the ground, but Fennekin stood back up with a growl before acting on its own to use 'Scratch' which landed this time causing Litleo to shake its head from the slight pain. Serena didn't even wait a second before pulling out a Great Ball that she received form a kind kid in Santalune and threw it at Litleo. It felt like forever as she watched the ball move form side to side before it finally stopped and Serena couldn't help but jump in the air with a grin. After that little short burst of excitement she immediately picked up Fennekin in which Fennekin replied with a surprised squeak as Serena dashed back into Santalune and immediately to the poke center to heal her pokemon. After that was done she went back outside and into Route 3 to train her new pokemon. She withdraw Litleo from the pokeball. Litleo looked around confused before looking up at Serena then at Fennekin who had her head tilted to the side. Litleo tail instantly started wagging before she let out a cute little mewl that had Serena squealing with delight.

"Okay, Litleo. Let's get you trained up, and also get to know each other better and I know just where to start." Serena spoke as she began walking though Route 3 with the destination of Route 2 in mind. She looked behind her to see Fennekin and Litleo following her. Litleo kept trying to get Fennekin to play with her on the way to their destination, and Fennekin will indulge in Litleo's playful burst but Fennekin was more serious in nature and it seemed if Litleo got an upper hand in their play fights then her ego will just seem to burst. Serena giggled at this before finally making it to Route 2. She planned on bonding with Litleo here much as she did with Fennekin. With that said the training officially begun and the poor little Pidgey was the first prey.

After a while, Serena along with her pokemon made it back to Santalune. Her blue eyes drifted back to Litleo. She felt Litleo has finally caught with Fennekin. And for poor Fennekin, Litleo has just been pestering to play in which Fennekin will get so annoyed and end up trying to burn Litleo to little ashes, but of course Litleo only took this as an act of playing. Serena giggled before going to the pokecenter to get her pokemon all recharged. She made it to the gym and stared at the building wondering if she should do it or train some more. Her eyes went over to Route 22 that stood next to it. If she remembered correctly there were still some trainers there that she hasn't faced yet. Without much of a guess her little group traveled to Route 22.

Serena was now at her last battle facing an Azumarill with Litleo. Litleo seemed more focus on playing with the little Azumarill, and Serena didn't much mind. She found it amusing but when she looked at Fennekin, Fennekin seemed to want to participate.

With a nod to herself, Serena turned back to Litleo, "Time to finish this, Litleo!"

Litleo mewled with glee as it stood ready to attack.

"Use headbutt!"

With that being said Litleo quickly charged at the Azumarill gaining speed before colliding its head against its small body causing Azumarill to fly back from the source. All it took was one hit at the little mouse pokemon was down.

"Good job, Litleo." Serena smiled at Litleo as the small lion pokemon made its way over to Serena to only receive a pat on the head.

The trainer, a young lass, pouted as she stared at the pokeball of Azumarill. She then turned back to Serena before pulling out another pokemon, "Go Marill!"

Serena looked up and then back down at Litleo, "Why don't you sit this one out and let Fennekin go." Litleo mewled at her before sitting beside Serena's feet. Fennekin instantly jumped in front of Serena with her little yellow twitching with glee ready for the battle. Serena didn't care that Marill was a water type and that she was a major type disadvantage. She didn't mind, because she had full faith in Fennekin. Unfortunately, it seems the other trainer was becoming cocky as she kept saying she could beat Serena now. Serena just shrugged before pointing at Marill, "Fennekin! Use Scratch!"

Fennekin charged at the Marill with surprising speed and brought its claws down on Marill. Marill rolled back with its little hands trying to soothe the pain from the scratch marks. Fennekin just grinned a foxy grin before pouncing on the poor mouse pokemon. Marill instantly moved out of the way and ran a few feet away from the little fox pokemon. Fennekin leaned down on its haunches before something amazing happened. A bright light formed around Fennekin's body and seemed to grow larger after a few seconds. Soon enough the bright light disappeared and there before Serena stood her Fennekin, no, her Braixen. Serena could not believe her eyes that the pokemon she received had no evolved into a Braixen. Serena stared at Braixen before smiling and pointing toward Marill.

"Fen... Braixen use scratch." And with that the battle was over. Serena didn't pay much to the defeated trainer as she instantly ran toward Braixen hugging the fox pokemon tightly, "You evolved!" Braixen cried with delight as it hugged her trainer back.

After a few minutes Serena stood up and looked down at her Braixen and Litleo who looked up at her expectantly. "What do ya say in challenging the gym now." They both cried their response which Serena took as a yes as all three headed back to the gym.

When they entered the gym they were told that all the pokemon were bug type, in which Serena did not have to worry at all, and moments later Serena walked out with the Bug Badge. She looked down at her pokemon with a grin as they headed to the pokemon center to heal up before heading off to Route 4. Here they relaxed because the route was really pretty. With that Serena laid in the flower beds and let Braixen and Litleo run around but kept a watchful eye on them. Braixen seemed more interested in the flowers as she pet the petals before picking up one and giving slight sniff. Litleo rolled around in the flowers which earned a glare from Braixen, but Litleo didn't mind. She was more playful which made Serena realize that she is going to have to find another playful pokemon for Litleo to play with otherwise Braixen will end up exploding. Serena looked up at the sky to see the sun has finally start to set. She took this as a sign to go. She called out to Braixen and Litleo whom instantly ran back her. Serena bent over and pat them both on the head before telling them they have to hurry to the next town so they have somewhere to rest for the night.

But before Serena could head onto the next town, something caught her attention. She stared into the flower bed to see a lone pink tail stick out from the flowers. Silently she crept forward and came face to face with a little skitty whom looked up at her with a tilt of its head. Suddenly Litleo tackled the Skitty and the both of them ended up rolling around in the grass much to the sorrow of Braixen who stared at the poor flowers. Serena blinked a few times watching the two cat pokemon play with each other, when finally she figured it out. Her prayers were answered! A pokemon that can keep Litleo busy. Litleo seemed to of heard it's master silent command and leapt away from the kitten pokemon and stood battle ready. The young Skitty tilted her head to the side before finally realizing what was going on. Skitty knelt down on its haunches readying itself for the upcoming attack.

"Litleo, use tackle!" Serena spoke up.

Litleo instantly charged at Skitty only for Skitty to move out of the way which caused Litleo to ram the tree that stood behind Skitty. Litleo shook its head trying to get rid of dizziness before turning its gaze back to the kitten who stared at her with a grin. Skitty then charged at Litleo ready to tackled it but Litleo moved out of the way and turned around to hit Skitty with a tackle which seemed to do quite a bit of damage as the little pokemon tried to get back up slowly. Skitty was about to attack again when something seemed to catch its eye. It's attention was completely diverted from Litleo and seemed more focus in something behind it. Suddenly Skitty attacked. But it wasn't at Litleo... It was it's own tail. Serena couldn't help but giggle before bringing it at a pokeball and throwing it at the kitten. Soon enough the ball stopped moving and Serena bent down to pick up, letting Skitty come out of the pokeball. Serena then bent down and gave it potion since she didn't feel like going back to Santalune. Skitty mewled happily before she started chasing Litleo around Serena. Braixen just sighed at the antics before walking up to Serena and standing to her right. Serena smiled at Braixen and pat her head, "You ready to go."

Braixen let out a mewl while closing its eyes at the pet.

With that the group continued on with Serena making sure that Litleo and Skitty were still following them which they seemed to be doing just fine as they continued to play with each other.

Just as Serena was about to enter the next town she was stopped by two people who stood at the entrance talking to each other. The boy with short blonde hair was the first to speak as he turned to Serena, "Hello there! Have you ever heard of a Pokémon called Flabebe?" Serena nodded as she handed her pokedex to him, "Oh! I see. It's registered in your Pokedex! That's what I would expect from one of the professor's handpicked Pokémon Trainers!"

The other girl with violet hair spoke up, "Flabebe is - now brace yourself-a fairy-type Pokémon!"

"Fairy type is a new Pokémon type that was suddenly introduced..."

The woman caught off the boy, "This turned the entire type-matchup system on its head! And we've been battling Fairy-type Pokémon against other types of Pokémon at Professor Sycamore's request. My name's Sina! It's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady!"

"I'm Dexio."

Serena nodded her head in greeting, "I'm Serena."

Dexio nodded back before talking, "Two years ago, Professor Sycamore entrusted me with a Pokedex. You could call me a Pokémon-voyage veteran."

"If you'd like, I'll show you the way to the lab. So, come along now!" Sina said as she grabbed Serena and started showing her the way. Serena couldn't even get to admire the sights of Lumiose City before being ushered into what Serena guessed was the Professor's lab. As soon as Serena entered, Sina waved bye to her as she exited. Serena blinked a few times as she stared at the lobby of the lab. Her eyes drifted toward the elevator before looking down at her pokemon whom were all looking around nervously. Serena smiled as she bent over a little, "It's okay everyone, I'm here." Instantly they all relaxed and Serena headed for the elevator, entering in and pressing the '3'. The doors quickly closed and soon enough she was on the top floor and was instantly greeted by a young man with messy black hair, "Fantastic! You're here! Come this way, won't you?"

Serena cocked her head to the side in bewilderment before finally moving her feet toward where the man went.

"Many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville Town! I'm Professor Sycamore! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" The professor said with a smile, and Serena couldn't help but think that he was the only one excited about this meeting, "how is your Pokémon journey going so far? Have you met many different Pokémon?" Serena nodded her head, "Fantastic! Let me have a quick look at your Pokedex and see! Hmm... So you've seen 37 kinds of Pokémon in Central Kalos, then. Oh ho! The pages are getting filled in. It's starting to look good! Well now, you DO have a certain je ne sais quoi(A/N: pleasant quality that is hard to describe)! I have a good feeling about you! At first, I was thinking of choosing only one person from a town when I was deciding who to give a Pokémon to. In Vaniville Town, it was going to be the child of a Veteran Trainer I know. About then, I learned that the Rhyhorn racer Grace and her daughter were moving her." Serena silently let out a sigh, of course it was because of her mother, but the Professor kept talking like nothing was going on, "Here in the Kalos region, you're far away from everything you used to know... That really hit me right here... Then it hit me-I should give you a Pokémon and have you travel around Kalos!"

Suddenly a voice interrupted the Professor, "Hi, Professor! It's Shauna."

Shauna and Calem soon came into the room, Calem spoke up, "Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Fantastic!" Serena could help but wonder if that was the Professor's favorite word, "Now, let's all have a Pokémon battle!" He then turned to me, "You opponent shall be me!"

Serena looked down at Braixen whom looked up at her and reached up and pat her hand. Serena grinned before looking back at the Professor and nodding.

"Shall we start the battle?" Professor Sycamore said with a smile. Serena nodded. With that the professor grinned, "Just so you know, I'm not that tough!"

Serena wasn't sure how she was suppose to take that statement but she just shrugged before looking down at Braixen, "You first?" Braixen mewled before standing in front of Serena ready for her opponent.

Sycamore sent out Bulbasaur first.

"Braixen, flame charge!" Instantly fire formed around Braixen before she charged at Bulbasaur. As soon as the flames cleared Braixen was still standing without a scratch but Bulbasaur was out. Sycamore instantly sent out Squirtle. Serena called Braixen back to her and looked down at Skitty smilling at her. Skitty mewled with glee as she instantly enter the battle with tail swishing side to side with glee.

"Skitty, use Sing!" Skitty soft mewls seemed to reverberate into a beautiful melody that instantly made Squirtle fall asleep. Sycamore seemed at a lost on what to do and tried to tell Squirtle to wake up but it was not use. Serena grinned before telling Skitty to use tackle as much as she can. Skitty complied with the request and charged at the turtle attacking it from all sides before it was clear to see that Squirtle was done. Skitty mewled its accomplishment before trotting over to Serena and sitting on her haunches beside her.

Next Sycamore sent out Charmander, in which Serena let Litleo join the battle. Litleo cocked her head to the side as she stared at Charmander before leaning down on her haunches ready to attack. With that Serena told Litleo to use headbutt, and just that one hit was enough to knock down Charmander. The battle was over before it even started. Serena bent down and patted each of their heads telling them good job before standing back up to see Sycamore with his head down and letting out a sigh.

Suddenly he shot up, "I think I've figured it out!"

Shauna was the first to speak as she scratched her head, "Figured what out?"

Sycamore looked at Serena, "Serena! You are an interesting Pokémon Trainer indeed! It'd be fantastic if you took another Pokémon with you! Here Pick one!"

"Eh?" Serena spoke up as she stared at the three pokeballs. She was going to be given another pokemon. She stared at each one and looked at the one in the middle. Charmander... It seems her team was going to be mostly of fire types, but she couldn't help it. She loves the fire type pokemon. So without further a do she picked out Charmander and instantly brought the little pokemon out. The little Charmander looked around confused before looking up at Serena then toward Sycamore. Serena bent down toward Charmander with Braixen, Skitty, and Litleo poking their heads out from behind her.

"Hello, Charmander. I'm Serena." Serena smiled at the pokemon.

Charmander looked at Serena and watched her smile causing the little pokemon to smile as well as it cried out to her. Serena giggled before patting its head and standing back up to look at the professor.

"Well since you chose Charmander, I'll give you this." The professor spoke as he handed her a stone that was brightly colored, "It's called a Mega Stone, and it just for Charmander only." This caused Serena to look at Charmander whom looked at her with a tilt of its head.

Suddenly Teirno and Trevor came in. Sycamore smiled as he looked at them all, "Good, so now that we're all here, I'd like to say a few words. Be the best Trainer you can be!" This led Serena to sweat dropped as she gave the professor a confused look, "At the same time, remember to have fun traveling with your Pokémon! Also, I want to ask for your help in solving the Kalos region's biggest Pokémon mystery: the secret and potential of Mega Evolution, a new kind of Evolution that occurs in battle! That's why I gave you that Mega Stone just now. It's an important clue!"

Trevor immediately asked about the Pokedex which the Professor told him if that what the "best trainer" meant to him then he should go do that.

"Mega evolution..." Serena mumbled as she stared down at the Charzardite Y.

"If you're investigating Mega Evolution, why don't you check out Camphrier Town? That town has a lot of history-you might find a hint there! Now listen. If you visit man different places to complete the Pokedex, you probably see Pokémon with many ways of living and meet people with many ways of thinking. First, accept the ways of living and thinking that sometimes conflict with your own. And think about what's really important-this will truly broaden your horizons."

Serena just shrugged not really having a particular goal. She looked down at her four pokemon whom looked up at her expectantly. "How about we go find a place to stay the night at?" She received a chorus of happy cries in which she took as a yes as she headed out of the room in hopes of finding some type of hotel. She went down to the lobby to only find Sina talking to a man with red hair. She couldnt' help herself as she eavesdropped on the conversation.

"So, I will be able to meet them soon, then." The man spoke.

Sina nodded, "Yes."

The man looked up at the ceiling lost in thought, "The people chosen by the professor... I wonder what potential they have."

Sina looked over at Serena and looked astonished to see her, "Oh, here's one of them now... That's Serena. Serena, come here a sec!"

Serena bit her lip nervously before making her way over to them instantly her eyes drifted toward the unknown man and she wasn't sure how she was suppose to handle his staring. Even just being near him seemed to set her off.

The man was the first to speak, "Oh! You received a Pokedex from the professor then... How wonderful! That is a wonderful thing, indeed. You are one of the chosen ones. I am Lysandre. I've tried to learn as much about Pokémon as I can to help build a brighter future. Professor Sycamore has taught me so much. Oh, I see you have a Holo Caster! Knowledge is power, after all. Put it to good use. Now listen! It is vital that this world become a better place. And the people and Pokémon chosen to make the world better must work tirelessly to achieve this goal. Well, I'll be off. Please give Professor Sycamore my best." He said toward Sina at the end. "My desire... it is for a more beautiful world!"

Serena watched him go before her gaze drifted to Sina whom began speaking, "Still... I wonder what kind of beautiful world Lysandre desires... In this great big Kalos region, there are many different Pokémon. I hope getting a Pokedex gives you a chance to learn about them."

Serena looked back to the door where Lysandre left. Everything he said was bothering her. It seems like there was something he wasn't saying, and there probably was. Serena let out a sigh before shaking her head. First thing first was trying to get a room to sleep in for the night, because she was thoroughly exhausted from all the traveling and she was pretty sure her Pokémon were as well.

But before she could leave she was stopped by a group of her friends. It seems everyone was set on trying to stop her from sleeping. She turned toward them to only have Shauna say she wanted to check something out and quickly dashed off.

Calem stepped up to her, "There's something I want to talk to you about. I'll wait for you in Café Soleil, neighbor!"

But before he could leave, Serena shot out and grabbed his arm, "How about in the morning?"

"Eh?"

"I'm tired and all I want to do is rest, so can we please meet in the morning." Serena practically begged and her pokemon that surrounded her also cried out toward Calem.

Calem blinked a few times before looking down at the pokemon and then back at Serena, "Um, I guess?"

Serena mentally cheered and said her goodbyes to Trevor and Tierno as they each headed into separate destinations. Serena first stopped by the hair stylist. She loved listening to the hair stylist talk about this and that while she played with Serena's hair which was lulling the young girl to a peaceful rest. She had thought about changing her hair color but finally decided that she really loved her honey color locks. Instead, she had the hair stylist style it into beautiful wavy curls that would wrap around her body just right. Serena paid the hair stylist before leaving the building, and now for the next destination... sleep.

Serena headed down Vernal Avenue, remembering that a family friend owned a café and was more than willing to provide a room if needed. She soon found herself at Café Classe and immediately went inside to only be greeted by Fiona the owner.

"Serena, darling!" Fiona smiled as she made her way over to Serena, "It is so good to see. How is you mother?"

Serena smiled, "She is doing well. I was wondering if I could take you up on that room?"

"Of course! Of course, but I must ask of a favor." Fiona said as she placed her hands together and bending over causing some of her brown locks to escape her bun, "Could you please help me with the café in the morning, my employee quit on me, and I have business to take care of elsewhere."

Serena though about if for a minute. She said she will meet Calem in the morning but she figured that it would be fine to if she arrived a little bit late, after a moment of deciding she agreed to Fiona's request. She will make it up to Calem later, but right now bed was certainly calling her name.

Serena sat on the bed in the guest room and looked down at her Braixen, Litleo, Skitty, and Charmander whom were already curled up into a ball sleeping peacefully. Serena smiled as she took off her hat placing it on the night stand before falling on her back not even caring that she was still in her dress. She kicked off her boots before lifting her legs on to bed and maneuvering her body so the covers were finally on top of her. She glanced one last time at her pokemon before letting out a soft sigh and closing her blue eyes to get the much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot.

It was so hot, and Serena didn't know why. She felt like she was suffocating as if something was being pressed down onto her making it difficult to breathe. Her eyes opened up wide as she shot up from the bed to only hear cries from her pokemon and loud smashing sounds. Her blue orbs drifted down to the floor to see all her pokemon let out soft mewls as they scratched their heads.

'So that's why it was hot.' Serena thought to herself as she watched each one yawn.

Serena swung her legs to the side of bed while rubbing her eyes trying to get rid of the sleepiness. Braixen went up to Serena climbing back up into the bed to sit next to Serena quietly while she watched Litleo and Skitty start to nudge each other playfully while Charmander sat on the floor next to bed watching everyone.

Serena let out a quiet yawn before turning toward Braixen and patting her head, "Did you sleep well?"

Braixen looked up at Serena and mewled happily while nodding her head.

Serena smiled before standing up making her way toward the dresser seeing some things laid out that weren't there last night. A note was left on top of some clothes that she assumed were her uniform for the morning with some bowls and pokefood next to them. She silently thanked Fiona before laying out the bowls on the dresser and began to fill each one with adequate amounts of pokefood before lifting up each one and putting them on the floor for her pokemon. Soon enough each one raced excitedly over instantly gobbling down the food.

Serena then stood back up and picked up the note that read:

 _Dear Serena,  
Good morning, sunshine! I hoped you had a beautiful and restful sleep! Your pokemon were so cute! They just surrounded you on the bed, you must be a wonderful trainer to them. Well, anyways, here is the uniform for you to wear, and were usually not busy in the mornings so it should be relaxing and if you have any questions fill free to contact me at xxx-xxx-xxxx. Oh, and don't worry about paying me back for the pokefood its no trouble. Well have a beautiful day, darling!  
Love, Fiona_

Serena let out a soft laugh as she set the note down before grabbing the pile of clothes and heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Within 30 minutes she turned off the shower faucet before grabbing a fluffy white towel and began to dry off her body before bring it back up to hair and rubbing feriously at it before wrapping her towel around her head and twisting the towel around her long honey locks before placing it on top of her head as she stepped out of the shower and onto the bath rug. She placed on her matching white set of underwear before grabbing the brown skirt and putting it on while zipping up the side. She took a moment to straighten the skirt down making sure there wasn't any excessive wrinkled and making sure it came to just above her knees. She then grabbed the white collared shirt and put it on taking her time buttoning up the shirt leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned before tucking in her shirt into the skirt. Next, she rolled up her long sleeves to just below her elbow so it wouldn't get in the way of her work.

Serena then stepped up to mirror that hung on the bathroom door and turned from side to side making sure the outfit was in perfect order. With a nod to herself she turned to the sink mirror and bent over to undo her towel from her head before beginning to rub it more to at least get it a bit more drier. Once she was satisfied with that she dropped the towel in the hamper before grabbing a brush. She stared at the brush for a second before looking at the mirror and seeing the tangled wet mess of her hair. Serena let out a sigh before biting her lip and began the terrible process of brushing her hair. After a few minutes she set the brush down and ran her fingers through her hair making sure there wasn't any surprise knots.

Once that was done, she opened the door to find Charmander, Litleo, and Skitty chasing each other in a circle with Braixen watching them with a tilt of her head. Serena just giggled before making her way toward Braixen and picking her up by the waist and holding her like that as she made her way over to the bed. Braixen seemed content as she placed her paws on Serena's arms and looked up at her letting out a soft mewl. Serena smiled before sitting down on the bed with Braixen in her lap. She placed her head on top of Braixen's and played with Braixen's paws as Braixen just wagged her tail happily as Serena watched the other 3 pokemon played.

After about 15 minutes, Serena spoke up, "Okay, everyone." This caused Charmander, Litleo, and Skitty to calm down as they turned toward Serena listening intently to her, "I had promised Fiona that I would help out with the cafe. You all are welcomed to be down there with me but!" Serena looked toward Skitty and Litleo, "Litleo and Skitty there will be no rough-housing with guest present, understand?" She received a chorus of mewls as a response, "Okay, well let's head downstairs and get this day started so we can continue on our adventure"

With that Serena stood up, placing Braixen down on the ground and began to walk out the door hearing the pitter patter of footsteps from her pokemon following her. They made their way downstairs and her pokemon went seperate ways to explore the room while Braixen stayed at Serena's side following her. Serena went over to the door and unlocked before making her way behind the counter and began to start up the coffee pots and get things ready.

Hours later, Serena looked up at the clock to read that it was 11 o'clock. Her blue eyes drifted around the cafe to see it bustling people. It seemed Fiona lied about it not being busy, but Serena didn't mind. She was actually enjoying herself and the customers were just wonderful. She looked over to Braixen to see her handing a guest her coffee. It seemed Braixen like working at the cafe, although she didn't understand some of the orders but she was able to take the coffee from Serena and hand it to the right guest. Serena then looked down at Charmander who had been following her since the opening of the shop. She just found it adorable and found that he kept himself at a self distance to not disturb her while she was working. Her eyes blue orbs then drifted toward Skitty who was bathing in the sun on a pillow by the window and then to Litleo who was surprisingly taking a nap on the bar.

Suddenly, Serena heard the bell on the door chime signaling someone entering. She slowly turned toward the new customer and smiled brightly while slightly bowing, "Hello, and welcome to Cafe Classe."

"Ah, mademoiselle, I didn't know you worked at this cafe." A deep voice spoke up one that Serena instantly recognized which caused her eyes to widen.

Serena quickly stood up straight to only be right on her assumption as she stared at the intimidating man before her, "Lysandre..."

"You remember my name even though we only met for a second."

Serena nodded before realizing what she had to do. She looked around the cafe and saw several empty chairs but she assumed he will like to be alone. Her eyes finally landed on the perfect table that sat between the window where Skitty was sleeping and the bar where Litleo was sleeping, "Um, right this way." She led Lysandre over to the table and sat down the menu while he sat down in chair, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Lysandre opened the menu, "Fiona usually has something whipped up for me..."

Serena just blinked a few times confused before nodding as she walked away. She looked around the cafe to see if anyone was needing anything before stepping into the back and pulling out her Holo Caster and dialing Fiona.

Within in seconds a woman that Serena could only describe as beautiful appeared on the screen, "Serena, darling!" Serena blinked a few times before finally recognizing the person before her as Fiona. She guessed that she had never seen Fiona with her hair down before.

Serena quickly shook her head realizing she had a reason for calling Fiona, "Um, do you know Lysandre?"

"Lysandre is there. Oh, he is such a sweet pea." Fiona cooed happily.

This caused Serena to laugh nervously, "Umm, ya, so do you make him a special drink or something?"

Serena watched as Fiona's eyes widen in shock, "Oh, dear! That's what I forgot to write in the note. Um, I think I made a glass last night for him. I can't remember I was trying to get ready for today. Check the fridge, there should be a glass with red liquid."

Serena nodded as she went over to the refrigerator and opened the door. She skimmed row for row trying to find a glass before finally coming across one with a visible red substance, "Oh, I found it."

"Oh, thank heavens!" Serena heard Fiona cheer as she picked up the glass and stared at it with curiousity, "What is it?"

"Oh just wine mixed with Pomeg and Tamato Berries with a hint of a Haban Berry to give it just the right amount taste to be rich in flavor and sweet on the tongue." Fiona purred. It seemed Fiona still loved to mix drinks.

Serena just smiled, "Well, thanks, Fiona I'll give this to him."

"Ok, darling, I should be back around 2. Is that okay?"

"Yep." Serena said her goodbyes before turning of the holo caster and made her way out to give the drink to Lysandre. She stopped short as she noticed Litleo on top of Lysandre table to staring at him with a tilt of her head. Serena's blue orbs drifted instantly to Lysandre whom seemed to be staring at Litleo but she couldn't figure out if it was in a threatening way or what. Slowly she approached the table to find both her pokemon and Lysandre turn toward her.

"Um, here is your drink." Serena spoke shyly as she placed his glass on the table. Serena then looked toward Litleo and titled her head before lightly touching Litleo's nose, "I hope your not bothering Lysandre."

Litleo mewled cutely before nudging Serena's hand causing her to give in as she scratched under Litleo's chin. She then turned toward Lysandre, "Sorry, I'll remove her."

"It's fine."

Serena blinked a few times before looking back at Litleo before turning back to Lysandre, "Um, okay, well if you need anything just catch my attention." Serena bowed at the table before turning around to go attend to another table.

A couple of hours passed and Serena looked up at the clock to read that it was one o'clock. Just one more hour left. She only had one customer in the cafe now and that was Lysandre whom seemed busy going over some type of documents. Serena just shrugged as her eyes drifted to Braixen who was trying to teach Charmander how to clean the tables. Serena giggled as she watched Charmander try to jump up on the table before Braixen would end up helping the poor guy. Her eyes drifted over to Skitty whom was still taking her beauty rest before drifting to Litleo whom had fallen asleep on Lysandre's table. Serena felt bad since the table looked crowded with all the papers and she thought Litleo was in the way but Lysandre said he didn't mind it.

Out of nowhere, Serena heard the chime of her holo caster. She quickly went to the back room where she had placed it on the table and quickly answered it to only see Fiona.

"Serena, darling. I have bad news!" Fiona exclaimed with a frown, "It seems these freaking people here want to make this meeting last longer than necessary, so I won't be back till 7 but please feel free to use the guest room for another night. I don't want you traveling in the night."

Serena was a bit disappointed about not being able to leave today, but she was also a bit disappointed about working for another 4 hours till close, but she just sighed and nodded, "That's fine."

"I am so, so sorry, darling. I'll give them a good beating for this." Fiona grinned with a laugh at the end.

Serena smiled, "Well good luck! See ya later."

"Toodles!"

The Holo Caster turned off and Serena let out another sigh before going back into the cafe. Braixen and Charmander were there to greet her. Braixen tilted her head to the side when she didn't see her master smiling. She went over to Serena and touched her hand. Serena looked down at Braixen and knelt down before her while patting her head.

"Well, it looks like we won't be leaving Lumiose City today."

Braixen mewled before reaching up and patting Serena's head.

Serena giggled taking that as Braixen way of saying it was okay. Serena soon stood up to only hear the chime of the door. She looked over to see two men walk in.

"Hello, welcome to Cafe Classe. Please have a seat in where you would like." Serena spoke with a smile as she reached over to grab her notepad and pen.

The two men looked over to her with both of them giving her a lecherous grin with one giving her a wink.

Serena felt a chill run up her spine and she turned away momentarily to bite her lip to calm down. She had her pokemon with her so if they do anything she could just have Braixen burn them. This caused her to smile once more for the image that came to her mind before she went over to the two mens table that was far away from Lysandre.

"What would like to drink?" Serena greeted them as she had her notepad and pen ready.

First man that had short blond hair and stubby facial hair growing on his face spoke up, "I'll have your special."

Serena quickly wrote it down, "Would you like Ham or Turkey for your sandwich?"

"Ham."

"Okay, and what to drink."

"Just black coffee."

Serena ignored the smile that came from the man in which she thought was supposedly is flirty smile but she wasn't interested she turned toward the other man who had messy black hair, "And for you?"

"Hmm..." The black haired man spoke as he didn't even try to hide that he was checking out her body.

Serena kept up with her professional smile as she waited for the man to order.

"I'll just have your chocolate milkshake and maybe..." The man grinned as he placed his elbow on the table resting his chin on his hand giving her a wink, "and maybe a piece of you for desert."

A mental tick formed on Serena's forehead as she tried her best to keep her smile on her face, "Sorry, not on the menu, but I'll go make ya order."

Serena quickly left the table all the while mumbling silently about freaking perverts and their lame pick-up lines. She went to the back room with the kitchen and began to make the special of a ham sandwich with cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and mayonaise with a side of potato chips onto a large plate. She took a toothpick and stabbed the bread hoping they would choke on it but knowing they won't. She then brought the plate out of the backroom and set it on the tray on the counter. Before grabbing a mug and pouring coffee in it before placing it on the tray. She then grabbed a large slender glass for the milkshake and went over to the freezer pulling the chocolate ice cream out. She put two scoops in the glass before placing it in front of a machine for the milkshakes and turned it on. Within seconds it was done and she grabbed the glass placing it on the tray before relunctly making her way back to the table. She gave them their orders and tucked the tray under her arm telling them to enjoy themselves. But just as soon as she was leaving her arm was grabbed by the black haired man.

"You sure you don't want to reconsider my offer." He spoke with a confident smile.

Oh, she wanted to punch him so badly but she kept up her smile, "I'm sorry sir, but I am going to have to ask you release me, and if you keep on asking me this I will have to ask you to leave."

He began to tug on her arm bringing her closer to him, "Oh come on darling, we can have so much more fun."

"Sir, please stop." Serena spoke as she tried to release his grip from her arm she looked up briefly to find Braixen start heading her way.

"It's alright, darling." He tug even harsher.

"Stop, let me go!" Serena yelled as she tried to break free from him.

All of sudden, Serena found herself being lifted. She blinked a few times as she was thrown over someone's shoulder and was currently staring at Braixen whom seemed even more confused. The cafe was completely silent at this point. Serena looked to her side to only see red hair, 'Lysandre...'

"Hey, whats the big idea!" Serena heard the black haired man yell.

"The Lady asked you to stop." Lysandre's deep voice echoed in the cafe.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?"

"No," Lysandre replied, "I am merely a gentlemen helping a Lady in distress."

Serena tried to figure out what was going on but she was currently embarrassed and didn't really know what to do with her arms. She just looked at Braixen who was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why you..." Serena could hear the man speak up and he sounded angry.

Suddenly, Lysandre shifted to the right and when Serena tried to look to see what was going on she saw fist to the side of her that Lysandre had dodged, "Eeep!"  
Her cry woke up Skitty and Litleo and Braixen was growling at the black haired man with Charmander glaring viciously. Serena instinctively gripped onto the back of Lysandre's suit jacket.

"Hm, well done." Serena could hear Lysandre speak, "Mademoiselle, would mind closing your ears for a bit?"

"Um, okay..." Serena replied worriedly as she let go of his suit and placed her hands over her ears. She looked down to see Lysandre other hand reach behind him and grab and poke ball.

A bright light illuminated and all she could hear was a mighty roar.

"Pyroar, Hyper Voice." She could distinctively hear Lysandre say.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard which cause Serena to grip tighter on her ears to block out the noise. After a few seconds, she let go of her ears and looked up to see the two men up against the opposite wall knocked out cold. She immediately looked at the condition of her pokemon to see them shaking their heads repeatedly. She let out a sigh.

Soon enough she felt her body being picked up again before being placed back down, "Are you alright, miss?" Lysandre spoke up.

Serena patted her apron and fixed the wrinkles before looking up at Lysandre and smiling softly, "Yeps, thank you for helping me out there." Her blue eyes then drifted to the two men and then the rest of the cafe to only see it in ruins. She let out another sight before picking a broken piece of a chair and walking over to the two men hearing Lysandre walking behind her. Slowly she knelt down poking one of the men's legs hearing a groan, "I guess I should call the police and save them from Fiona's wrath at least..."

"Hmm, why?"

"Well Fiona was part of a gang once, and they were one of the most feared group in all off Kalos." Serena mumbled as she pulled out her holo caster.

"Miss Fiona was part of the Silver Vipers?" Lysandre spoke with a hint of shock evident in his voice.

Serena nodded, "Yeps, she was second in command before she got bored and left and within a few days the Silver Vipers were nothing."

"Hmm."

Serena got a hold of the police and told them the situation. Within a few minutes a cop showed up and took the two men away and then got statements from both Serena and Lysandre.

Serena looked back at the mess of the cafe. Another sigh escaped her as she look over to Lysandre's Pyroar that was sitting down in the middle of it with a look of pride and her Litleo which was running around the poor lion happily. Serena giggled before walking over to Pyroar and scratched under its chin, "Thank you."

Pyroar nudged her hand some more before looking down at the Litleo and swiping at her head causing her to fall over. Serena laughed before standing up and turning toward Lysandre, "But really, thank you so much for your help. I guess I should close up the cafe and clean up."

"I could help." Lysandre offered but Serena just shook her head.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Your welcome to stay since it seems your table was unharmed. You can continue with your work since you seem pretty busy or you can leave."

"Hmm." Lysandre didn't say anything but went back to his table and began writing on his papers.

Serena smiled before going to the door and locking it and flipping the sign so that it read 'CLOSED'. She then looked at the mess before her with Pyroar still in the middle of the mess but this time he was laying down with Litleo pawing at him trying to get him to play with her. Braixen came up to her holding a piece of a table with a tilt of her head.

"Hmm," Serena began to think of where she should put the broken pieces, "Let's see, we can put the broken pieces in the dumpster out back and then the pieces that are intact we can put in the back room. Okay?" Braixen mewled before doing as told. She then looked toward Skitty to see her swiping little pieces into one pile with Charmander adding more small pieces that were too much for Skitty to get. Serena went to the back room grabbing a broom and came back out and set it to the side for later. She then began to help Braixen move the bigger pieces of tables, chairs, and benches out of the way.

After two hours, they had finally moved things out of the way. It took longer than expected since Litleo decided to help but only ended up making things worse when she started burning the furniture and caused a fire to happen in which it was quickly doused out when Lysandre sent out his Gyarados and used Aqua Tail. When then caused the cafe to become flooded. So after that whole ordeal everything was finally clean... and empty. After the flooding the table Lysandre used collasped. Luckily, he was done with his papers and had put them away, but now that table along with the chairs were gone, and now there was nothing left in the cafe. Fortunately, the counter top, cabinets, and machines were saved.

Serena flopped down on the floor taking a breather. Litleo came up to her with her head down. It seemed she still felt bad for making a bigger mess. Serena just smiled before picking up Litleo and holding her against her. "It's okay, Litleo. You were just trying to help, and guess what?" Serena smiled which caused Litleo to mewl in reply, "Now, Fiona can remodel and get better looking tables and chairs." Serena grinned. This led Litleo to mewl happily while nudging Serena's cheek causing Serena to giggle.

Braixen, Charmander, and Skitty went over to Serena and Litleo and all flopped down around Serena taking a breather as well. Serena's blue orbs drifted toward Lysandre whom had just returned Pyroar to it's ball. Lysandre then looked at Serena, "Sorry, for causing a mess."

"Don't worry about it." Serena spoke with a small smile.

"Hm, well I must be going. I will send Fiona a check to pay for any remodeling she plans on doing."

"Wait!" But it was to late. Lysandre had left before Serena could protest. Serena let out a sigh. She still couldn't understand that man. No matter how much she tried. But it was only the second day of meeting him, and who knows if she will ever see him again.

Suddenly, Serena remembered something, "Calem!"

Immediately, Serena stood up pulling out her holo caster and immediately called Calem. Within seconds, Calem answered.

"I am so sorry. I had stayed over at my mom's best friends place and she owns a cafe and had asked for me to help so I ended up helping and was suppose to be done at 2 but then the meeting ended up going longer so I had to stay longer, I'm so sorry!" Serena exclaimed apologetically.

Calem smiled, "Well it seems your day was interesting, and don't worry about it. Let's meet up at Ambrette. Is that okay?"

Serena smiled with a nod, "Yep, that is just fine. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye."

Serena put her holo caster away and picked up Litleo while glancing at the clock on the wall. It was only 4 o'clock.

"Hm, wanna go explore Lumiose City?" Serena looked down at her pokemon to only recieve a chorus of replies.

After an hour of exploring, Serena found herself chasing Litleo who got excited over a Pidgey and gave chase. Litleo was definately the problem pokemon of her group but not matter what Serena would always love Litleo. Serena saw Litleo dash down an alley which led Serena to groan but then a spark of hope. If she was lucky enough this alley may lead to a dead end. A smirk began to fall upon her lips as she enter the alley with Braixen by her side. She had sent the other to back in their balls since she feared they won't be able to keep up. They walked side by side and turned a corner to only be met with an astonishing sight that lead Serena to scream.  
"Litleo!" Serena screamed as she watched the Gogoat pin Litleo to the concrete.

"HAHA!" Serena's blue orbs drifted toward the punk man whom was laughing insanely.

"Let my Litleo go!" Serena yelled as her eyes kept drifting down to Litleo everytime she would whine out.

"NO!" The man yelled back. "Gogoat! Razor Leaf!"

"No! Braixen, Flame Charge!"

Instantly flames formed around Braixen as she raced toward the Gogoat in time and instantly knocked the pokemon off of Litleo just before it could hurt Litleo. The Gogoat stood back up and stomped it's hoof against the ground before obeying its owner and using Take down. It had successfully pinned Braixen down but within only a second it was pushed off by Litleo who had slammed into it's side. Braixen stood back up and looked down at Litleo silently nodding to her. Braixen charged at the Gogoat with Flame Charge once more but this time Litleo used Ember but not on the Gogoat but on the flames that have circled Braixen. Litleo's flame merged with the flames of Braixen's. Braixen successfully hit the Gogoat causing it to crash into the wall from the force of the charge. Braixen stood in the middle of the alleyway staring down the Gogoat almost daring it to get back up. Litleo stood behind Braixen peeking her little head from behind Braixen to stare at the opponent.

The punk man yelled angrily, "Get up!"

But it was too late. Gogoat was unconscious. This led both Braixen and Litleo to let out a deep breath before looking at each other mewling happily. Serena instantly ran up to them hugging them both to her chest, "Oh, thank goodness."

The punk man sent Gogoat to its ball before looking at Serena and pointing at her, "This isn't over!" With that he ran out of the alley as quickly as Serena has every seen anyone leave.

Serena just shrugged before looking down at Litleo. Serena let a scowl mar her face causing Litleo to back up a bit in fear. She reach a hand toward Litleo and flicked her forehead, "Now, we learn what happens if you run off by yourself." Litleo let a soft mewl as it stared down at the ground. This led Serena to sigh before she picked up Litleo and began to head back to the cafe with Braixen in tow. Serena looked down at Litleo in her arms seeing the sadden expression that marred the poor cub's face. She leaned down and nuzzled Litleo's head, "But at least your safe. That's all I ask for."

Within in moments, the little group arrived back at the cafe. Serena set Litleo down on the floor before taking a look around the cafe. She let a soft sigh escape her. She still doesn't know what to say to Fiona when she comes back. It was going to be hell.

All of a sudden a woman with serious brown eyes and long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail appeared out of the backroom. The woman wore a serious facial expression with a black bandage over her cheek. She held a cigerette in her mouth as she tied a white jacket around her body over her bondage chest. She wore loose white pants with simple black boots. The woman then began to tie bandages around her hands.

Serena blinked a few times before finally recognizing who it was, "Fiona?" Serena was shocked. She knew Fiona was part of a gang in the past but she never actually saw her in her gang attire. She looked completely different from the middle-aged woman yesterday who were a simple messy bun with kind smile and always laughing with her customers.

"Eh?" Fiona spoke up. Even her voice changed into something more serious and rude. "Oh, Serena!" For a second there was a glimpse of the Fiona Serena knew but that quickly changed with Fiona spoke up again, "I've been robbed... Someone dare to rob a former 2nd in command of the Silver Vipers. Oh they will pay..."

"Um, wait," Serena interjected as she quickly went up to Fiona standing before her, "I can tell you exactly what happened..."

"You were here!" Fiona exclaimed and slammed her fist against the counter. causing a loud sound to reverberate through the cafe and as Serena looked at the counter she could see cracks forming around her fist.

Serena gulped as she shook her hands in front of her nervously, "D-don't worry. I-I'm fine! Really! The people were already taking care of!"

"What the hell happened!" Fiona yelled as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Um, well..." Fiona placed one hand behind her head scratching it gently, "These two men came in and were hitting on me. Well one got a bit touchy..." Serena saw Fiona's body stiffen up, "But don't worry! L-Lysandre helped me! Ya. He came and picked me up managing to get me free from the man. Well, the man turned violent, and Lysandre sent out his pokemon and used Hyper Voice which cause some tables and chairs to be broken, but the men were knocked out and we contacted the authorities so they can take the men away. Well then, while I was cleaning, Litleo thought that it would be faster to start to burning things, well that started a fire. And, Lysandre sent out Gyarados to put it out. Well that ruined all the rest of the tables and chairs..."

Silence filled the cafe, but Serena would not look up. She was afraid so she kept staring down at the ground waiting for Fiona to say something. Nevertheless, after a few minutes, Serena grew more nervous and she peeked up to see Fiona just staring blankly at her.

"Um, Fiona?"

Suddenly, Serena was enveloped into a big hug. Serena blinked a few times before returning the hug awkwardly. After a few minutes, Fiona finally pulled away and looked down at Serena, "Are you sure you are alright?"

Serena nodded with a smile, "Of course!"

Fiona just sighed before looking at the bare cafe, "Well, I have been wanting to remodel for a while now..."

It was at that moment Serena remembered something, "Oh, wait! Lysandre said he would be by tomorrow to drop off a check to pay for the remodeling."

"Eh?" Fiona replied with wide eyes, "Seriously?"

"Yeps."

"Well, then..." Fiona mumbled as her eyes kept looking at the cafe already trying to picture what she should do with the cafe now.

Serena let a soft yawn escape her, "Well, I'm going to head to bed."

Fiona smiled and pat Serena's head, "Thank you for helping out and good night."

"Night." Serena said with a wave as she went toward the room she has been staying at with Braixen and Litleo towing behind her.

Once inside the room, Serena went straight for the bed and plopped down on top of it. She could feel two different dips in the bed and looked down to see Litleo curled to her side and Braixen sitting on the edge of the bed. Serena let a soft smile grace her face as she sent out Skitty and Charmander letting them get settled into the bed with her. Once that was done, Serena patted the spot next to her for Braixen to come to. The little fox quickly obliged as she laid against her side and within seconds was sleeping soundly.

Serena was truly happy even after what happened today. She had Litleo curled into her side. Charmander laying above her head. Skitty sleeping soundly between her legs, and finally Braixen sleeping next to her other side.

With a deep breath, Serena closed her eyes and allowed sleep to consume her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Serena had just finished taking a shower, getting ready, and feeding her pokemon. She came downstairs to fix her something to eat before she headed out to Ambrette town, hopefully, reaching there before nightfall. As soon as she stepped out into the lobby she spotted Fiona grumbling over a what Serena assumed was a check probably from Lysandre. Serena could barely picked out the words of "freaking rich people", "too much money", "maybe I should marry him". At the last one, Serena just blinked a few times before shaking her head.

She walked over to Fiona and gently tapped her arm, "Um, Fiona?"

Fiona instantly turned toward Serena before her eyes widen in excitement, "Oh, good! Your up! I have a favor to ask..."

So much for eating...

"Could you please go to Cafe Soleil?" Fiona pleaded as she bent over a bit clasping her hands together, "Please, Serena, I've known I've been asking a lot lately, but I promise this is the last time I'll ask something from you. In fact, after you do this you can just continue on your adventure."

Serena just smiled before nodding, "Don't worry, Fiona, it's fine. Just tell me what you need."

Fiona reached into a pocket in her skirt and pulled out a piece of white paper, "Just give this to Mr. Soren, and tell him its from his most favorite person, Fiona." Fiona spoke with a wink toward the end.

Serena stared at the paper making a mental note to probably excuse the part on the "most favorite person" when she gives whoever Mr. Soren this paper. Serena looked back up at Fiona and nodded before turning around and leaving the cafe.

Once outside she took a deep breath of air. She then looked around wondering where Cafe Soliel is. If she remembered correctly Cafe Soliel is where Calem wanted to meet at first. He said it was next to Route 5... Serena just shrugged before sending out Braixen to keep her company as she journeyed toward the Route 5 exit. It took only a few mintues before she was staring at the entrance to Route 5. Her blue orbs drifted around to the buildings around her before she saw a building look much like a cafe. She stepped toward it read the sign at the front that read "Cafe Soliel".

She stepped inside to only be met with an astonishing sight. The man who stood right in front of her was none other than Lysandre talking to a beautiful woman. A woman came up to Serena with a big smile on her face.

"Can you believe it, Diantha is here in this cafe. A famous movie star is here." The woman cooed happily as she watched the famous star.

Serena tilted her head to the side as she watched the exchange between this Diantha person and Lysandre. 'So Diantha, is a star...' She remember of hearing about Diantha back in Sinnoh but unfortunately she didn't much care for tv shows or movies. she was more into adventures.

"And not only that, but she is talking to Lysandre who is in charge of Lysandre Labs whom created the Holo Caster!"

Serena's blue eyes widen in surprised. She didn't know that at all. Which made Serena begin to wonder what could Lysandre and Diantha possibly be talking about..  
"You played a young girl so wonderfully in your debut on the silver screen. Wouldn't you rather remain young and beautiful forever and always play such roles?" Serena could hear Lysandre said as she sat down at an empty table listening to the exchange.

"What a strange question..." Diantha replied and it was no wonder to Serena why she was so famous her voice was so beautiful and clear that it was just pleasant to listen to all day. "Why would I want to play the same old roles forever? Youth may be beautiful, but it's not all there is to life. Everything changes, I want to live and change like that, too. So I look forward to playing different roles as I get older."

But it seemed Lysandre just couldn't comprehend Diantha's words, "You were chosen to be a movie star, correct? Isn't it your duty to be ever beautiful? Everything beautiful should stay that way forever. I would end the world in an instant so that beauty never fades. I can't stand the thought of the world becoming uglier."  
Suddenly, Lysandre looked over in Serena's direction, and she could see his eyes widen in surprise, "Oh, Hello, Serena."

Serena didn't want to seem like she was eavesdropping but it seems she was caught kind of as she waved hello to Lysandre.

Lysandre lifted an arm toward Diantha, "This is Diantha, one of the most accomplished movie stars in Kalos. She moves the multitudes with her excellent acting... Which is to say, she dedicates her life to making other people happy. Oh! If only everyone were like her-what a beautiful world this would be!"

Serena watched as Lysandre talked about beauty. She gently bit her lip while listening to him. Something about his ideology bothered her. She felt like he held such high standards that people are suppose to reach and if they don't then they are "ugly", but that just seems wrong. She only knew Lysandre for a short amount of time, and within those moments she didn't see him as a bad person or anything just maybe his way of thinking was a bit.. off.. in a way.

Lysandre took a deep breath, "Now, if you'll excuse me." Serena watched as Lysandre left with a sense of pride. She watched the door that he exited from for a few minutes before Diantha spoke up.

"You are Serena, right?"

Serena turned back around toward Diantha and nodded with a smile.

Diantha returned the smile, "Such a lovely name." Her blue eyes then looked down at Braixen, "Oh, your a trainer." Diantha watched Braixen mewl lightly at her while clinging to the bottom of Serena's skirt, "And it looks like your pokemon just adores you. I'm a trainer as well, in my off time. I look forward to battling you someday!"  
"Same, as well," Serena smiled.

"Well, I must be off, but it was a pleasure meeting you, Serena." Diantha spoke as she walked away with a wave of her hand.

Serena watched Diantha leave before letting out a sigh. She then stood up and went over to the counter to speak with the waitress, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Mr. Soren."

"One moment, I'll go get him."

A few minutes later, a rather large man muscle-wise appeared from the back. He held a scowl to his features and looked down on Serena as if she was bug and she might as well be appeared to him. Serena gulped a bit before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper, "Um, F-Fiona told me to give this to you."  
"Fiona?" The man's deep voice resounded through the cafe momentarily silencing it for a bit before everyone began to speak among each other once again.

Mr. Soren read over the paper before nodding, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Serena smiled as she turned to leave the cafe.

"Ah, wait." Mr. Soren called out to her.

Serena turned back around with a tilt of her head, "Yes?"

"I need you to do a favor for me..."

Serena was starting to hate the word favor.

"Would you be willing to help out a few of my brothers?" Mr. Soren spoke as he moved out from behind the counter and went over to Serena to stand in front of her.  
"How so?"

"I have three brothers, and each one runs a hotel, unfortunately, they are currently having problems with staff issues. They are willing to pay a generous amount if you are willing to help them out."

"And where are these hotels?"

"The first one is in Camphrier Town, it's run by my brother Taisho. He will probably need you for a week. Then the next hotel is in Cyllage, which is run by Zuko, he will only need you for a few days since one of his workers just need a few days off to help his parents move into town. Finally, the last hotel is run by my oldest brother Fero, he will probably need you for maybe a week or two in till he can hire more employees."

Serena started doing the math in her head, if things go as planned then that will mean a month she would be working in hotels and not out exploring some more. But, she knew she wasn't going to turn down the offer. At least in the down time she would be able to train her pokemon so they won't grow soft on her.

Serena finally nodded after a few minutes, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you so much! I shall let them know right now. Just go ahead and head to Camphrier Town, Taisho should be ready for you by then." Mr. Soren waved his good-byes before entering back into the backroom.

Serena just sighed as she left the cafe and looked down at Braixen, "Well, looks like we will be journeying out longer than expected. Speaking of which, I need to call Calem and let him know I can't meet him at Ambrette."

Serena pulled out her Holo Caster and quickly dialed Calem. Soon enough, Calem picked up.

"Serena, hey, what's up?"

"Calem, I have bad news." Serena replied as she bit her bottom lip. She felt really bad for doing this.

"What's wrong?"

"I won't be able to meet you in Ambrette Town. I was asked to work at the hotel in Camphrier Town."

"Oh..." Serena heard Calem trail off which made her feel even worst.

"I'm really sorry. I just keep getting asked to do favors and I just can't say no." Serena hung her head down, "Please forgive me."

"Hey, its okay. How about I meet you at Camphrier Town, then."

"Really!?" Serena instantly shock up, "You will do that?"

"Ya, I don't mind, besides I need to stop by the daycare anyways."

"Oh, Calem, your amazing." Serena said cheerfully.

Serena watched as Calem scratched his head while turning away a bit, "So, um, ya, I'll see you in Camphrier."

"Alright, bye."

The video chat ended and Serena put away her Holo Caster. She looked down at Braixen with a tilt her head, "I don't know what was wrong with Calem at the end, maybe he's sick."

Braixen just shrugged as she held onto Serena's hand. Serena smiled before sending out Skitty, Litleo, and Charmander, "Alright guys, off to Route 5!"

Just as soon as Serena stepped foot onto Route 5 her holo caster rang. She instantly picked it up to only be met with Tierno.

"So, check this out!" Tierno instantly spoke up, "I'm out on Route 5 right now, and it's just hopping with wild Pokemon! Hurry and come check it out!"

Serena blinked a few times as she looked at the holo caster. She didn't even get a chance to say anything. Charmander looked up at her when she looked down as she put away her holo caster. Serena smiled as she bent over picking up Charmander and holding him to her chest with one arm while holding on Braixen's paws. She continued onward with Skitty and Litleo chasing each other but still keeping at a good distance with Serena.

As she continued on, suddenly a pokemon ran right up to her causing Serena to jump in surprise as she stared at the Lucario before that began running around in circles before speaking, "Carrrr!"

Serena blinked a few times with a tilt of her head. There was just no way that this Lucario was wild. And she her theory was proven correct when she heard a trainer calling out to Lucario.

Serena looked up to see a woman with blond hair racing toward her on her skates, "Sorry about that! Are you okay?"  
Serena nodded, "Don't worry, it's fine."

"I was just doing some special training with my Lucario when all of a sudden it dashed off... Hey, Lucario! What's going on with you? Did you get drawn in by this girl's aura or something?" The blonde woman spoke as she looked at her Lucario.

Lucario turned back to its trainer, "Carrrr!"

"Huh. Well, it seems Lucario likes you!"

"Oh?" Serena spoke confused as she looked at the Lucario before whom was looking up at her expectantly.

"See, Lucario can read people's auras. I guess something in your aura has made this one take a liking to a stranger! This Lucario is always getting worked up in battle with my other one. Maybe it's just been waiting for a Trainer to appear who's strong enough to challenge it... Opps, sorry! I was on such a roll, I forgot to even introduce myself! I'm Korrina, the Shalour City Gym Leader. If you're collecting Gym Badges, I'm sure we'll be battling sooner than later! I'll be looking forward to it. I hope you know how to roll with the punches!"

Korrina soon left but the Lucario stayed behind for a bit staring at Serena before leaving as well. Serena tilted her head to the side. Today was just full of surprises, and Korrina was definitely the energetic type maybe rivaling against Shauna's energy.

Braixen let out a low cry as she too cocked her head to the side. Serena just smiled before continuing onward looking out for Tierno whom said he will be somewhere around here.

All of sudden two little girls popped up out of nowhere. One of them spoke up, "People say we're like two peas in a pod!"

The other little girl spoke up next, "They say we're two halves of a whole!"

Serena was really wondering where this was going.

Then both clasped each other hands and giggled, "Let's battle!"

The twins sent out Minun and Plusle. Serena looked down at her pokemon before deciding which one to choose. "Alright let's go Braixen and Litleo!"  
Braixen and Litleo each stood before her. Braixen twirled around her stick while waiting to attack while Litleo lowered down on her haunches preparing for anything.  
"Braixen use Psybeam, Litleo use Ember!" Serena ordered as she held onto Charmander who began flailing his arms while roaring some sort of cheer for Braixen and Litleo. Braixen charged at Plusle using Psybeam while Litleo quickly followed Braixen but soon changed directions as she went straight for Minun using Ember. The two opposing pokemon were instantly knocked back but Minun stood straight up and used Quick Attack on Braixen landing a hit but when Plusle tried to use the same move on Litleo, Litleo dodged to the right before Headbutting Plusle into a tree instantly knocking her out. Minun then began to charge on Litleo while she had her back turned but was instantly stopped by Braixen whom used Flame charge.

The battle was then over. The twins stared at their poke balls that contained their pokemon witha defeated expression. Serena smiled as she went over to the twins not before patting Braixen and Litleo on the head telling them good job. She knelt down on her knees so she was eye leveled to the twins and reached up a hand ruffling their heads.

"Now, now, don't pout. Your pokemon did good. You should congratulate them on that." Serena spoke with a gently smile, "Improve on your teamwork. You twins you should be doing everything together, but when you two were battling you were not working together. You weren't look out for your partner's pokemon."

"We weren't?" One of the girls spoke while staring up at Serena.

Serena shook her head before looking over at Litleo and Braixen, "Did you see the way Braixen saved Litleo when Litleo had her back turned. That was indeed a perfect opportunity to sneak attack but Braixen was keeping watch over Litleo. I taught them to rely on each other no matter what. Don't focus on one pokemon, focus on all."

The twins instantly grinned, "Thanks, big sis!"

Serena giggled at the nickname as she watched the two twins run off. Serena then turned toward her pokemon to see Skitty and Litleo on top of Charmander with Braixen watching them with a tilt of her head. Serena stood up and dusted off any dirt that may have gotten on her dress before she went over to her pokemon picking up Charmander from the dog.. well, no.. cat pile and held Charmander to her chest. Braixen instantly went up to Serena and grasped onto her hand while Skitty and Litleo began to chase each other around Serena.

After a while, she finally made it to Camphrier Town. It took her longer than expected due to chatting with Tierno and Trevor along the way, but they soon split up with Tierno finding a pokemon with some epic dance movies and Trevor spotting a pokemon he hasn't yet added to his pokedex. It was an... interesting encounter like always with them.

Serena went passed the stone walls and into a town that she could only describe as beautiful. Her eyes wondered to the buildings around her then toward the flowers that just seemed to bloom everywhere. It seems Serena wasn't the only one astonished as her blue orbs drifted to her pokemon whom were taking in the sights as well, in fact, Skitty and Litleo were actually looking around instead of playing. Within a few minutes, Serena found herself in front of a fountain at the center of the town, that is when she spotted Calem sitting on the fountain edge staring down at his pokeball.

Serena went over to him momentarily putting down Charmander before bending over resting her hands on her knees as she tilted her head worriedly, "Calem? You okay?"

Calem instantly shot up from his spot, "Wha- Serena!?"

"Hm?" Serena cocked her head to the other side.

"I-I didn't see you there." Calem stuttered as he scratched his cheek.

Serena watched Calem's movements with a furrow brow, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Serena said as she put her hand up against his forehead, "When I was talking to you in Lumiose City you had a flushed face, but your forehead isn't hot."

Calem suddenly stood up causing Serena to take a step back in surprise, "I'm fine! There is nothing wrong with me!"

"But your face..."

"It was nothing!" Calem cut her off as he turned around a bit avoiding Serena's puzzled gaze.

"Um, okay..."

"Anyways, lets battle!" Calem said as he instantly sent out his Fletchling.

"Eh?" Serena was caught by surprise from the sudden battle, "Um, um, alright Skitty!"

Skitty mewled as she stood in front of Serena with her tail swaying side to side as she hunkered down on her haunches preparing herself. Serena had Skitty stay on the offensive as she studied the way Calem interacted with his pokemon. There were a few attacks that barely touched Skitty but it was enough for Serena to make an inference on Calem's battling style. He was strong, but he seemed to eager to win and that always leads to be defeated. Serena instantly switched to offensive as she had her Skitty use Attract which instantly made the Fletchling become infatuated with Skitty. Serena used this to her advantage as she had Skitty use combos of Double-slap and Tackle. Calem kept trying to get Fletchling to attack Skitty but Fletchling just wouldn't dare to hurt Skitty. Skitty used one last tackle which knocked Fletchling down but this time Fletchling didn't stand back up.

"Great job, Skitty!" Serena cheered as Skitty instantly turned around and ran up to Serena jumping in her arms with a soft cry. Serena giggled as she nuzzled against Skitty.

Calem mumbled a few incoherent words as he soon sent out his Frogadier. Serena looked over at Braixen and smiled while she still held Skitty, "You ready?"  
Braixen mewled cutely as she walked over to Serena standing in front of her.

"Huh? Sending a fire-type up against a water-type?" Calem spoke up with a grin, "Your going to regret that."

But Serena was going to. She believed in Braixen, and while she may be at a type disadvantage is still doesn't change the fact that Braixen doesn't just know fire type moves she also has a physic type move that could really come in handy at the moment. Serena doesn't battle just to battle, she battles to learn about all the different techniques and even providing helpful tips on how a trainer can improve themselves, and she plans on helping Calem realize why she wasn't worried about the type disadvantage. She hopes to make him realize that winning a battle isn't all about the types but how you go about using the types to your advantage.

"Frogadier! Use Bubble." Calem spoke up while pointing at Braixen.

Braixen looked over her shoulder at Serena and nodded her head. Serena nodded back. As soon as the attack was about to hit Braixen, Serena spoke up, "Braixen, Psybeam!" Within seconds, Braixen countered the attack with Psybeam which caused the bubbles to instantly pop and vanish.

Serena watched as a look of frustration briefly marred Calem features. She used this moment to have Braixen use Psybeam again but Frogadier seemed to quick as it dodged away. Calem then had his pokemon use Quick Attack and was quickly approaching Braixen. Serena had Braixen use flame charge but she knew Braixen won't be able to charge at Frogadier the whole point of the move was to engulf Braixen in flames which did just what she wanted. Frogradier did land a hit on Braixen but it also hurt Frogadier not by much but still just enough. Nevertheless, that wasn't the point of the move. Serena knew that using Flame Charge also allowed Braixen's speed to increase as well and that right there was all she needed to win this battle.

"Frogadier, use Water Pulse!" Calem commanded.

"Braixen dodge and use Flame Charge!" Serena spoke up as she watched Braixen quickly dodge the water move before instantly submerging herself into a wall of fire as she charged at Frogadier.

"Frogadier dodge!"

"Now, use Scratch!" Serena countered quickly. Instantly, as soon as Frogadier dodged left, due to Braixen increased speed she was able to quickly stop and turn toward Frogadier quickly bringing her claws down on the frog pokemon causing said to pokemon to fall on his back.

Before Calem could say anything else, Serena spoke up, "Now, Psybeam!"

Braixen quickly used Psybeam on Frogadier. A dust of dirt blocked the view of Frogadier. Serena had Braixen leap away to keep a safe distance just in case. The dust cloud soon dispearsed and Frogadier was stood up shakily. Serena could tell that the poor pokemon was on the verge of being done for.

Calem saw this as his chance, "Frogadier, Water Pulse."

But nothing happened. As soon as Frogadier was about to attack the pokemon collapsed and fainted. Braixen then turned around and ran up to Serena and hugged her while mewling happily. Serena smiled as she pet Braixen's head, "Good job, girl."

Calem sent Frogadier back into his ball and stared at the poke ball, "I just don't understand. We started our adventure at the same time and yet I wasn't even able to bring down one of your pokemon."

Serena was about to say something but Calem walked away form her heading toward the poke center. She watched him go with a sad expression. It seems he still doesn't understand, and if he doesn't understand then that means there won't be a strong connection between him and his pokemon. Serena let out a sigh as she looked down at her pokemon.

"Well, I guess we better head to the hotel."

Within in moments, Serena found herself in the hotel with a surprised expression. The hotel was a disaster. Pokemon were running around everywhere knocking over chairs and leaving muddy footprints on the floor. Customers were screaming at the front desk person. The man whom she assumed to be Mr. Taisho due to having the same build as Mr. Soren was trying to help out the employee and settle down the angry mob.

Serena's pokemon felt Serena stiffen beside them. All four of them looked up to see her clenching her fist together while gritting her teeth. Serena was getting irritated from the noise and the pokemon whom were just roaming around. She instantly sent Braixen, Charmander, and Litleo into their balls and picked up Skitty walking over to a table that was still up and placed Skitty on top of the table. The poor pokemon looked up at her trainer clearly confused on what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, Skitty. I just need you to use Sing." Serena smiled as she pet Skitty's head.

Skitty purred a bit before nodding as she began to use Skitty which caused a beautiful melody to fill the hotel. This lead to the pokemon slowing down before finally collapsing on the floor asleep. The angry mob that surrounded the front desk instantly became silenced as each person turned toward Serena and Skitty.

Serena let out a deep breath before picking up Skitty and allowing her to crawl to her shoulders. Serena then went over to the customers with a smile, "Okay, Let's do this calmly, now. You have three people hear ready to here you. Why not line up and we will be able to answer all your questions to the best of our ability."

Each person nodded before making three lines and allowing issues to be solved more readily. Serena was able to help out customers to the best of her abilities and for those she wasn't sure about she waited till Mr. Taisho was finished talking to a customer before asking him a quick question. Within a few minutes the mob disappeared and the lone employee let out a deep breath before turning toward Serena giving her many thanks.

Serena just laughed before turning toward Mr. Taisho and bowing, "I'm sorry budding in, but I'm Serena. Mr. Soren said you needed help."

A moment of silence echoed in the now silent lobby, "Ah, yes. It seems you are more than capable of handling issues it seems. Well then, Mr. Clifford you may clock out early." Mr. Taisho spoke as he looked over to the employee named Clifford waiting for the man to clean up his area before waving bye to them.

"I have you set up staying in Room 2 for the week. I only need you in till I get an employee comes back from his vacation. Have you worked in a hotel before?" Mr. Taisho spoke in a bored tone as he messed around on the computer checking the in-house detail.

Serena shook her head, "No, sir, I haven't."

"Well, it's simple enough, for right now I'll need you to handle the duties of a maid and tend to our in-house guest. Tomorrow morning at 9 I'll have you train under Mr. Clifford and he will show you gist of checking in people and checking them out as well as making reservations. But right now I need you to deliver these..." Mr. Taisho handing Serena a stack of towels, "Deliver them to Room 3 it's on the second floor pass your room."

Serena nodded as she walked away and went up the stairs to the second floor. She walked pass room 1 but stopped for a bit at the room she would be staying at. She picked up Skitty and placed her on the bed as she set all her stuff down near the bed before grabbing the towels and heading toward the next room.

Serena stood in front of the door and froze. Mr. Taisho didn't tell her how she should speak to the guess or how she should knock. Is she suppose to say "Housekeeping" or what? Serena fidgeted in her spot before deciding to just screw it as she knocked on the door twice.

"Um, housekeeping?"

"Come in!"

Serena felt like she should recognize that voice but she had already opened the door and was met with an astonishing sight that had her momentarily frozen in front of the door as the door slowly closed. She knew who was before her. She could recognize that tall bulky figure and mane of red hair anywhere, the only difference was now she could add something else to that list. There before her stood Lysandre with his back turned to her and shirt less, and Serena just couldn't advert her eyes from his back. She figured that he had muscle for his size but she was definitely not expecting this. His muscle were intimidating that just made her want to walk toward him and run her finger against every dip in his back. But the torture didn't stop there. It was obvious that he had just gotten out of the shower as she watched a water droplet trail down his toned back which was making her wish that she could be that drop of water. Serena slowly brought her teeth down on her lip as she felt the room seem to just get hotter. She clung tighter to the towels as she tried to will herself away form the beautiful view, but it seemed faith had other plans for her.

Lysandre took that very moment to turn around and Serena just wanted to groan as she met with the sight of a well tone chest and visible six pack of abs. Serena could feel the blood rushing to her face as she was finally able to will her eyes away form his gorgous back to only stop on his lips that were slowing moving as if he was saying something but she couldn't hear a single thing. She thought his lips were getting bigger but it seems Lysandre had closed the gap as her chin was forced up and she was surprised that she was now staring up into Lysandre's blue eyes.

"Mademoiselle, are you okay?" Lysandre deep voice seemed to echoed into Serena's ears.

This caused Serena to snap out of her gaze as she stepped back a bit causing Lysandre's hand to drop from her chin. Serena couldn't help but stutter as she looked around room, "Um, ya... Um," Her eyes drifted toward the table by the door as she quickly set the towels down before dashing out of the room and right into her room.

Once the door was closed she collapsed onto her knees with her hands in her lap as she just stared down at her hands. She couldn't believe it. She had literally just pretty much checked out Lysandre. The mental image of all that bare back and chest came flooding into her mind causing her to blush furiously as she hid her face in her hands trying to will the image away even though deep down she knew she was enjoying the show. She just couldn't believe it. All her life she didn't care about men or not enough to be checking them out and practically drooling in front of them.

"Oh god, did I drool?" Serena quickly checked her mouth and didn't feel anything wet so she was good on that part.

She just still couldn't believe it. Her mother had always told her that sooner or later she will finally start seeing boys as men. Well she definitely saw Lysandre as a man an oh, was he all male.

"How in the world am I suppose to face him now?" Serena grumbled as she dropped her hands into her lap and leaned her head back onto the door.

Well, this week was going to be interesting...


End file.
